Warm Chocolate and Romantic Nights
by Nico-Chan
Summary: OoT. A starry night, the Hero of Time, and a simple farm girl. Nostalgia and hot chocolate bring people together in the most interesting of ways.


Dedication: Holiday fic for Ms. Lockheart. We're not as close as we used to be, but I still like you very much and hope we can remain friends. I think this was a pairing you like, so I tried it out. Not my best writing, but I hope it's still something you can enjoy.

* * *

_Warm Chocolate and Romantic Nights_

* * *

Nights at Lon Lon Ranch were always of the peaceful sort. The protective walls that surrounded the ranch brought a sense of security to the area and it's inhabitants. The full moon was mounted high into the dark night sky and softly emanated a pale and lucid light down onto the expansive coral. 

In the center of the coral sat Link, the Hero of Time. His legs were crossed and his head tilted upwards as his azure blue eyes stared directly into the unending breadth of the night sky. The stars were aglow with golden light, illuminating the air. So taken with the simple beauty of nature, Link was surprised to hear his name spoken softly from behind.

He tossed a look over his shoulder before he got up and dusted himself off, small flakes of grass and hay falling from his white leggings. He greeted his companion with a smile, and took the tray of hot chocolate from her. She wiped her hands off on the skirt of her dress absentmindedly. "I think you're really going to like it." She said shyly.

They sat beside each other in the field, the tray in front of them, steam rising lazily like a puffy cloud from their mugs. Malon picked her mug up and softly blew over the drink. Link watched her quizzically before following her example. Malon giggled, pulling the bulky mug close to her, right against her chest and then licked her lips. "I used to have this all the time when I was little."

Link turned his attention to her, studying her petite face with focused eyes. A small blush formed on Malon's cheeks even though she felt completely comfortable with him. It was a little suffocating knowing he was placing all of his attention on her, but made her feel a strange pleasure rise in her stomach.

"My mother used to make this every night when all the chores were done. When I'd go feed the cuckoos for the night she would spend time in the kitchen making us all hot chocolate." Malon explained, looking towards the heavens. "By the time I was done and got the cuckoo feed back to the stables, she'd be done. She'd leave dad's drink on the table incase he woke up while we were out, and then we'd come sit out here and watch the stars."

Link tentatively reached out and placed his hands on Malon's shoulder. She turned to him and forced a smile, "I'm okay." She assured him. "I'm actually really happy." She wiped a tear that managed its way down her cheek. "Sometimes it hurts to remember, but I like remembering. We had so much fun together, she and I…" Malon looked back up towards the sky.

"She's watching me, I just know it. I can feel her love right here." She placed her own hands over her heart. "She's happy for me." Malon then picked up her mug and blew on it again. "How is it? Have you tried it yet?"

Link looked down at his own forgotten mug and reluctantly removed his hand from Malon's lithe shoulder. He picked up the mug and noted the difference in feeling between the heavy iron of his drink, and the soft fabric of Malon's dress. After a second of blowing on the drink he brought it to his lips and sipped. Immediately his throat burned and he gagged bringing the drink down quickly back onto the tray, inhaling air deeply.

Startled, Malon stared at him wide-eyed before laughing hysterically and putting her mug down before she spilled any of the warm chocolate. Link winced and opened his mouth, rolling his tongue out and pathetically fanning it with his hand. Malon grabbed her stomach and tipped over onto her side, her bright red hair spilling onto the ground. Link gargled a strange noise and Malon managed to stop laughing long enough to look up at him with her cerulean blue eyes.

"What?" She asked before he repeated himself, tongue stuck out and words jumbled making it sound like he was just grunting at her. Unable to take the sight, Malon began a new laughing fit and grabbed her side as she began to wheeze, her body starting to hurt from the force of her laughter. Link's blonde brows furrowed a little but Malon was soon on her feet, her face red with merriment.

"It's hot, Fairy Boy!" She grinned, and Link nodded his agreement. Chuckling, but not breaking into hysterics like before, Malon leaned forward a little. "Let me see your tongue." She said, and Link leaned back timidly. "Oh come on!" Malon said, now a little more forcefully. "Let me see if you burned it."

Link gave her a look which seemed to read 'I burned it or I wouldn't be in pain.' but Malon ignored the look, used to Ingo's sarcastic expressions which put Link's amateurish attempts to shame. "Open your mouth wide." Malon instructed, and Link did as instructed, opening his mouth as wide as he could.

"Stick your tongue out." Malon said, and Link complied, his tongue an angry dark red color. "Hmmmm…." Malon intoned while scratching her chin thoughtfully. "I think you'll be okay. " She said at last. "You can close your mouth."

Link closed his mouth and grimaced a little. Malon suppressed a giggle and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "The pain shouldn't last long." She said with amusement, crossing her arms across her chest with a wide smile. "My mom always said the best way to soothe a sore mouth was cold milk. I can go get you some, if you want." Link shook his head in polite refusal. Malon smiled, "Okay Fairy Boy, have it your way."

It was silent then, the grasshoppers playing a romantic little medley all around them, acting as a symphony to the loveliness of the night. Nature knew how to compliment itself well.

Malon leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss to Link's lips. Then in the blink of an eye she was standing away from him, her face a bright red. Link's face fell into the same shade as her hair and he stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring directly at her. Malon coughed into her hand, murmured something about the chocolate being cool enough to drink and plopped herself down ungracefully on the ground, gripping her mug close to her breast.

Link shifted his weight and joined her, taking his mug into his hand. He reluctantly took another sip, and was pleasantly surprised to find the chocolate tasty ,and while hot, not the searing kind of hot that he had just experienced. When he looked over at Malon, she seemed to be staring off into space. Link tapped her twice on the shoulder gently to get her attention, she turned her face to him shyly, a rosy color staining her cheeks.

Link smiled at her, and scooted closer before craning his neck over to her, and placing his lips only a few meters from her ear.

"Thank you."

_-end-_


End file.
